Boy? Girl?
by Twilley Moon
Summary: When Mirika Takeo moves to Japan, she has a fight with here parents. Still angry she convinces her grandma to send her to a boarding school. Her grandmother who won't wear glasses, signs forms for a boys boarding school.
1. Chapter 1 I start the ride of my life

Chapter 1- I start the ride of my life

OK, my home in the country was peaceful, quiet and comfortable. I have my 2 best friends ever living their, who I've known for all my life.

My life used to be planned. I had a guy who I liked and it probably would have worked out. I could fulfill my dream job of being a artist….

BUT, no! My parents had to move.

After this out burst I think its polite to introduce myself, my name is Mirika Takeo (Yes my family is Japanese…) Age 13, almost 14!

I've lived in Britain, around Suffolk. It is so peaceful where my family lived. It's a spacious bungalow with a view of nearby fields. BUT then we moved.

You see my dad has wanted to take my family back to Japan for a long time, sure I liked those rare visits to my grandparents, but my life has always been here.

And out of the blue my dad comes home from work and announces that were getting on the next plane to Japan.

My face went from shocked to livid. This was because I realized that this meant probably not seeing my friends again. And that was not a positive thing in my world.

My mum didn't seem to mind the idea, because the move wouldn't affect her career as a manga artist. And my little brother didn't care less. (He's only 3 after all)

So now I'm on the plane to Japan, watching my home, for the past 9 years, disappear out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2 The chapter with no name

**I DON'T own Ouran High School Host Club. Sorry it took a while to type this… I **

**didn't have much time to be on the computer. Hope you like the chapter!**

Chapter 2

My grandma has always been one of my favorite relatives. When we finally got through customs she was there to meet us, in her grey coat and bright red shawl. She has dark brown eyes and her grey streaked hair is always tied back in a neat bun. When I would visit her in the past, she always smelt of sweet rice cakes and chili.

"Ah, so you have finally arrived."-Was her only greeting. Well that's my gran for you, always going straight to the point. My brother moaned; this was because when we landed my parents had to drag him out of the plane, even though he still wanted some more 'sleepy time'.

On the plane my mom was explaining how we weren't going to move into our new house yet, cause its part of a new apartment complex so it needs to be finished.

I wasn't paying to much attention, because I was trying to franticly email my friends. My two best friends are Melony and Tricia. Melony has always been the kind to keep our little trio in order, while Tricia, has always been the type to be seen teasing anyone in sight.

So returning to the present situation, my grandma stepped forward giving her daughter (my mom) a formal bow, which was quickly returned. Then my dad picked up the bags and we slowly trudged through the sliding doors.

The hotel room were staying at is HUGE. There are 2 double beds and this huge window that has a view on the starry lights of Tokyo at night.

I've been emailing my friends for a while now, they are being supportive (at least Melony is, Tricia is kind of rambling on about this really cute new guy in our year….) My Dad is still so proud of how he has this new job which is sure to change our families lifestyle for the better. I lay on my bed and finally dosed off into a deep sleep.

ring ring, RING RING….. SLAM! Ow that hurt! My hand slammed straight onto the alarm clock. The pain in my fingers woke me up the most. It looked as if my parents were out already. Plans rushed through my head: Maybe I could visit over summer, since it would soon start. Japan may be OK but…. it's not quite the same.

My thoughts paused for a moment. I sat up in bed swinging my legs out from under the duvet. Birds would be singing if I was still at home; they'd be singing and I wouldn't be able to hear the endless rumble of traffic.

I've been to large cities but, in London all it's ever been is for trips to the museum of Natural History, the London Eye and the tower of London. Lots of my not so close friends from school say: that it must be exciting to live in a city rather than a semi rural area.

I peeked through the curtains. Tokyo is a busy city even early in the morning. (3am, to be exact, I've still got problems sleeping due to the time difference.) The metropolis consists of random skyscrapers sticking out from surrounding small, flat roofed, houses. I sat back and started to write an email to my friends.

_Hi the both of you,_

_How's ur day been? Was skl good? I haven't transferred into a new skl yet so I hav nothing to do except read or something. In fact we haven't moved into our new house yet. _

I paused. I didn't exactly have much news so I quickly finished the email.

_So bored… plz mail me soon_

_Miri_

The days flew by so fast. Now I'm stepping into my new (and probably permanent) home. The apartment was unexpectedly spacious, and it smelt like fresh paint.

"Our furniture should be moved in soon, so it won't feel so alien after awhile." said mom.

"Soon we'll feel right at home."

'Right at home' Hmm… I don't think so. The kitchen was small, and a little cramped, BUT my bedroom was great. That was the only positive thing about the new place that I was going to admit. It was spacious and it has a cute little balcony looking out on the city. Maybe it's not so bad after all.

That was something that I was very wrong about.

**Please review, I like feed back. Also if you know someone who will like this kind of thing, then please spread the word! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3 Where I unpack yet another box

**Hey all of you out there… I haven't touched this story in years and am about to try again… there are various stupid mistakes in my previous chapters, and as soon as I discover how, I will change them. If you spot any stupid mistakes in this chapter please inform me. As usual I have never owned Ouran Highschool Host Club, and probably never will. Enjoy **

Everyone remembers those times when you wake up in the middle of the night, you can't be bothered to turn on the light and suddenly you fall flat on your face or trip over because you can't see a thing. Well my new change in life in effect was similar. Except this time I didn't hurt my head or bruise an elbow, instead I walked straight into a wall and suffered a minor concussion.

It began quietly, as every storm does before the abrupt and wild change. I was going through the usual unpack routine, and finally after many boxes of clothes and books, I had reached the box where all the knick knacks I couldn't fit into my luggage were stored. I opened the box. I picked out the items and laid them carefully on my bed. When my finger nails scratched on the bottom, I turned my attention to which things I had just removed. When I looked a thought nagged me; there is something missing.

When I was called down for a late lunch, it nagged me still.

I knew there was something that wasn't there and I _knew _it was important.

While ate thought nagged me still. Finally when I walked upstairs sat down thought clicked and finally connected with my brain.

_BRACELET! _Was what my brain said and I finally knew what was irking me.

During the last summer Melony, Tricia and I had spent the last couple of days on the beach. All the way through the earlier days when our holidays began I had spent many hours with one or the other of my two best friends. As always we were all joking around and messing about.

Suddenly the topic changed.

Melony who had always been the serious one of our close-knit trio suddenly turned the conversation to our final years of secondary school. We had just completed our second year of secondary earlier that summer, so the prospect of when we would leave for sixth form **(Further education prep for all those unfamiliar with the British schooling system) **in 3 school years seemed really far away. Naturally Melony being the insightful one, understood that time has a habit of really passing fast, even when you seem to count every minute of that last lesson on Friday's. So she proposed this idea.

"_Why don't we go out to town sometime soon and each of us choose a charm to remember each other by. Then put these two charms we each have on a bracelet to always remember those people who are true friends, so that one day we will all have many different charms that will let us remember those who we are truly close to. Though those friends may be far away, you will always be able to remember who cares for you when times are the best or you feel like you're at the bottom._

I can still remember the enthusiasm and excitement at this idea, me grinning and Tricia bouncing at the thought of this special charm. Soon after this we got together in early September and bought the bracelets and the charms that would remind us of each other. At the beginning we all proudly donned our bracelets, but as time went by Tricia wore it less regularly and Melony due to her obsession with the rules also rarely wore it due to the strict dress code. I admit I did similar things, but I know that whenever I felt a bit blue I would bring it out and wear it. Of course when we got together at other times we would always wear our bracelet proudly.

So naturally I was quite attached to it. So when I am came downstairs to ask about its whereabouts' you can imagine that I was a little worried about it not appearing in that box.

Everything was going fine, my mom was cooking (sort of, she has the strange habit of burning things spontaneously) and my dad was working (as usual) Meanwhile my little brother: Futoshi, was playing teatime with Miggles and Henry (Yes, they are both stuffed animals.) And so began my first worried question:

"Mum, dad… did you pack my bracelet in another box possibly?"

"Bracelet… no, I don't think I saw a bracelet in your room." My dad continued to stare at the laptop screen, typing away.

"Though we did see…" He paused and grimaced for a moment. "… a chain jammed between the bookcase and wall…"

"What did you do with it?" a lump was rising in my throat. _He couldn't have…_

"I put it in the black bag… such an easy way to get all the rubbish out of the house at such short notice…"

_Rubbish? _

Anger began to fizz inside me.

As if trying to break the silence he looked up.

"It wasn't something important, was it?"

The fuse to the bomb had been lit.

"You…" I whispered in a quavering voice.

"What?" You could hear that he was getting bored of the conversation, because a ring of annoyance touched his voice.

My shock turned to icy rage.

"I…"

"Yes?" His curt reply cut my sentence short.

"…HAVE HAD ENOUGH! EVERYTIME I FINALLY CAN CALL A PLACE HOME WE MOVE! AND DO I HAVE A SAY? NO IT'S JUST YOU, ALL HAPPY ABOUT A WONDERFUL NEW JOB, A FRESH START, BETTER EDUCTION, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH." I took in a deep breath.

"_You're_ the one who's selfish, Mirika, I have put the whole family into consideration, and just because it's a change there's no need to get red in the face about it."

The bomb exploded, and it was _not_ pretty.

His final angry shout was cut off with my 'WELL IF YOU DON'T WANT ME, THEN I'LL JUST LEAVE!' I stormed out.

In the past I had never been the type to argue.

I guess I was always one of those girls who was slightly lacking in backbone, and thus my two best friends, who are very different but neither lacking in backbone, made up for it twofold. I guess one of the reasons I never developed that quality was due to the slight over protectiveness of my parents. Though I can be bubbly at the best of times, in the past eyes would endlessly slide over me and little thought was given. I guess because of my two best friends overwhelming presence, my more subtle personality was obscured.

Let's leave it at; my life was quiet and I was happy with that situation.

So I was unfamiliar with the sensation of leaving the house angry. Since I was only familiar with storming out in films I dramatically kept walking. I turned one corner, and then another and traveled further still. However though I was definitely walking away from the house, however before I knew it I was suddenly out of my depth. I turned and walked in the direction I had come from, but everything still felt strange and unfamiliar. My anger had now melted and uneasiness began to stick in my throat.

I was well and truly lost.

**Sorry for this cliffhanger but this time a round I will update much sooner. Reviews always welcome **


End file.
